Vijali
"Nobody can do anything for you" -'Vijali' to Ivo- Vijali is the protagonist of the 2007 Croatian-Bosnian co-production war-horror-thriller film, The Living and The Dead / Zivi i Mrtvi directed by Kristijan Milić. He was portrayed by London-based Bosnian actor Velibor Topić. Background The film didn't so clear to tell about Vijali's background neither his complete name. The film tells the story of Bosnian Croat (HVO) fighters who, while fighting against Bosniaks, face something not entirely of this world. Vijali dispatched along with the other HVO soldiers to patrolling around Bosnian territory. It's mentioned by a senior officer during the film, Vijali is a retired boxer. He loss his career after accidentally killed his opponent in a ring. On his first appearance, Vijali came to Croatian HVO office and angered an officer 'cause he just walk into the office without asking a permission anymore. The officer can't do more and decided to silent, learnt that Vijali made him hesitated by his cold stare. Vijali's physical appearance is a bald Caucasian man with some unclean shaven facial hair. His height is about 6 ft and 3.6 inches (192 cm).He was appeared on the film as a man with cold face and less talking. Althought Vijali has no special powers, he is stated as a skilled sharsphooter, a strategy expert, and possibility in martial art, due to his past as a boxer. He also can track some hidden mines in the ground. Vijali was a loner man. It can be seen in one case when the soldiers sung a funny song about Muslims, Vijali decided not to join them. He prefers to plant some mines around the hill as a shelter from enemy's charge. Vijali became rude after a young officer, Robert (Borko Perić), accidentally shot to death the HVO's lead officer, Ivo (Miro Barnjak) after Robert mistaken their commander as a beast or enemy. The sudden accident made Vijali got angered and slapped him in the face. Robert then killed by Vijali's planted mine when he saw Ivo's ghost and walk unconciously to the forest. The death of Ivo, whom previously the team's leader, changed the situation that made Vijali has to be the leader of the team. Vijali also seems to be disliked by another HVO officer, Mali (Marinko Prga), but also admired and trusted by other officers for his highly skill, especially Coro (Slaven Knezović). In one event, Vijali and Mali once had a confrontation after Mali made a fun joke about Vijali's past. "Send a greeting to the Turk." ''-''Mali to Vijali- (The Turk was an unnamed Turkish boxer whom accidentally killed by Vijali in his past) At the film's climax, Mali killed by a Bosnian sniper. Vijali sneaks into sniper's nest and stabbed the guy who killed Mali with a knife. His sharpshooting skill shown in the film as he shot two Bosnian soldier in the night of the forest without a flashlight anymore. During a final shotout in a Muslim's graveyard, Coro first to be killed. Then Tomo (Filip Šovagović) got shot presumably in the stomach. Some Bosnian also shot Vijali probably in the arm or back. Vijali shot repeatedly to a ghost, mistaken it as an enemy. After Tomo died by his wound, Vijali surrounded by ghosts (including the ghosts of Coro, Mali, Ivo, and Robert). Vijali look them on horror. He might be commited suicide by shooting himself in the head. But, the film ended just after Vijali opened his eyes while he didn't pull the trigger yet. It's also can be implied that Vijali survived the tragedy. His fate remained ambiguously. Trivia * Velibor Topić who portrayed Vijali on this film had experienced the Siege of Sarajevo, 1992-1996 Gallery Category:Anti Hero Category:Military Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rogues